


Massage

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I love your writing (the Help series was especially awesome, by the way). I was wondering if you could do a Sam x Reader one for me. Like she’s been with the Winchesters for a while and has a crush on Sam. After a hunt, she notices Sam is a little sore and offers to give him a back massage. This eventually leads to smutty goodness. Sorry if it’s too detailed sounding. AND Pretty please could I have a hairpulling!kink fic with Sam. Any plot is find, I just want more hairpulling!kink <3





	

Warnings: Smut, hair pulling!kink, language

Fic:

Sam groans as he rubs the back of his neck. You watch as he rolls his head to the side, trying to stretch the muscles. Sitting down on the sofa, he continues to rub his neck.

“Need some help, Sammy?” you ask him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and pulling off your boots.

“Naw, that’s ok, thanks,” Sam answers, “I’ll be fine.”

“Shower didn’t help?” you ask him.

“Not as much as I had hoped,” Sam replies.

“Sam, I could give you a massage,” you offer.

“Like I said, I’ll be fine,” Sam says, “You’ve gotta go get ready.”

“Sam, it’s really no trouble,” you press, “I wanna help.”

“Well, if you insist,” Sam says. He lets his hand fall from his neck and sits up a little straighter as you move to sit beside him on the sofa.

“You’ve gotta turn a little,” you tell him.

“Right, sorry,” Sam says, smiling nervously. You smile back, wondering what he had to be nervous about. You run your hands up his back, stopping on his shoulders.

“How’s this?” you ask him, as you squeeze his tense shoulders.

“Mmm,” Sam hums, “Yeah, that’s good.”

“You know, it would be better if you took your shirt off,” you say a little more boldly than you felt.

“I um, yeah, I guess,” Sam replies. His fingers work on unbuttoning his shirt and you help him remove the material. Sam takes the shirt and balls it up, placing it in his lap. You’d seen Sam shirtless before, but it got you every time. He’s gorgeous and you can’t take your eyes off him. Sam groans as you massage his back, his head lolling forward.

“What’s going on in here?” Dean asks as he comes out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He runs his hand through his wet hair, water droplets falling around him as he shakes them out of his hair.

“Y/N’s just helping me out,” Sam answers.

“Yeah, Y/N, looks like you’re really good at that,” Dean says with a smirk, “Maybe you could help me out later.”

“Shut it,” Sam snaps.

“We going out or what?” Dean asks.

“I think I’m gonna stay in,” you answer.

“I guess that means you’re staying in too, huh, Sammy?” Dean asks, “What with Y/N’s magic hands and all.”

“I said shut it,” Sam growls.

“You guys ok?” you ask them. Dean raises an eyebrow before smirking.

“Oh, we’re real good, Sweetheart,” Dean answers, quietly adding, “Especially Sam.”

Dean grabs his clothes and heads back into the bathroom to get changed. “What was that?” you ask Sam as you continue pressing small circles into Sam’s back.

“Nothing,” Sam assures. After a short time, Dean returns fully dressed.

“Well, I’m heading out,” Dean announces, “Call me if you need me, though I doubt you will. Have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“In other words, you’re giving us permission to do pretty much anything,” you tease.

“You got it Sweetheart,” Dean says, flashing you a smile, “See ya later.”

“Later!” you reply. The room falls silent as you continue working on Sam’s back. Sam’s shoulders rise and fall beneath your hands with each of his heavy breaths. “Feel any better?” you ask, finally breaking the silence.

“A little,” Sam answers.

“Anything I can do to make it better?” you ask him.

“Don’t stop,” he replies. You were curious about his short replies.

“Seriously, is everything ok?” you ask him.

“Fine,” he tells you. You shift to your knees, trying to see his face and make sure he didn’t look like he was in pain. His eyes are shut and his jaw is clenched tight, but your eyes are attracted down towards his lap. Sam clutches his plaid shirt in his lap, knuckles turning white, as if he’s trying to hide something. That’s when it hits you.

“Sam?” you ask slowly, “You sure everything’s alright?” Sam opens his eyes and realizes he’s been caught.

“Shit, Y/N, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he says, moving away from you, “It’s was just … having your hands on me … I just … it just sort of happened. I’m really sorry.” He presses his hands into his lap, trying to keep his erection hidden.

“But once it did, you didn’t stop me either,” you say.

“I know, I’m sorry. It was wrong of me, I should’ve never let you do this,” Sam says, “I know how you affect me.”

“Oh?” you ask, “And how’s that?”

“It’s kinda obvious isn’t it?” Sam asks, shifting against the seat, “I like you … a lot … Dean knows how I feel and that’s why he’s always teasing me.”

“I don’t think he’s only teasing you,” you admit, “I think he knows how I feel about you too.”

“How do you feel?” Sam asks cautiously.

“I’ve always kinda had a thing for you,” you answer, “That’s why I’m always hanging around you.”

“And why you’re always so eager to help,” Sam adds, chuckling nervously.

“I suppose so …” you reply, “… I could help with that too, if you wanted.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to do that,” Sam tells you.

“I know,” you say, “But, as you said, I’m always eager to help. I’m offering, so do you want my help?”

“Yes,” Sam answers quickly. You laugh at the lack of hesitation.

“Stay right there,” you instruct as you move from the sofa. You head to your bag and pull out a condom before heading back to Sam. He turns to sit straight forward on the sofa and tosses his shirt to the side, allowing you to see the outline of his thick, hard cock through his jeans. When you’re within reach, Sam grabs you and pulls you to straddle his lap. His strong arms wrap around you and pull you close, his lips capturing yours in a rough kiss.

You hum against his lips as you kiss him back. Placing the condom to the side, you turn your full attention to Sam, running your hands over his body and through his hair. You let your hands linger on his chest and arms, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his skin. One of Sam’s hands splays across your lower back, his other twisting messily into your hair.

Sam groans as you rock your hips down against him, his hand pressing harder against your back and encouraging you to continue moving. “I want to feel you,” Sam groans against your lips, “Please.” You hum in response, pulling your hands away from him in order to remove your shirt. As soon as the material is gone, Sam runs his rough hands along your skin, mapping out every exposed inch. “So sexy,” Sam says, his dark eyes drinking you in.

You moan, your head tipping back as Sam begins leaving rough kisses down your neck and across your chest. He kisses your hardened nipples through the material of your bra, making your back arch towards him. As he kisses you, his hands slide around to your back and unhook your bra.

“Sam,” you moan. You continue grinding yourself against him as he pulls your bra straps down your arms and tosses the offensive material to the side. His lips wrap around one of your nipples, sucking hard. You twist your hands into his hair and tug, making him groan loudly. “Shit,” you say worriedly, “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Sam answers, “Do it again.” You tug again, but more cautiously this time. “Harder,” Sam instructs. This time you pull hard enough to make his head tip back. Sam groans loudly. His eyes are closed, but when he opens them, they’re flooded with lust and desire. Sam looks up at you for just long enough to let you process what you’re in for.

The next thing you know, Sam is pushing you from his lap. When you’re on your feet, Sam opens the front of your jeans and begins pushing them down roughly. He lets you push them down the rest of the way and sits back, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. You watch him pull his leaking cock from its confines as you kick your jeans to the side. The sight of him in front of you like this has you rubbing your thighs together in search of friction. His hand wraps around his length and begins stroking as he looks you over.

“So sexy,” Sam repeats as he watches you wiggle out of your damp panties, your own wetness making the material sticky. When you’re almost completely undressed, Sam reaches for the condom, tearing it open and rolling it over his length. He reaches for you and pulls you to his lap again, his throbbing cock nestled in your dripping folds. His lips meet yours again, his tongue demanding entrance to your mouth.

You easily grant him access, allowing him to map out the space as his hands explore your body. Sam deepens the kiss as you grind yourself against him, his hips lifting from the sofa. You twist your left hand into his hair again and tug hard enough to break the kiss. Sam groans, his hands gripping you tight enough to leave bruises.

“I want you, Sam,” you tell him. You keep your left hand fisted in his hair as your right hand trails down his chest and abdomen. Sam groans, his hips lifting as you reach his cock and line him up with your entrance. Sam’s eyes fall shut and his jaw clenches, a groan rumbling in his throat as you sink down onto him. “Oh, Sammy,” you moan as you take him in, your walls stretching in order to accommodate his size, “You feel so good.” He throbs and twitches inside you, the feeling setting your nerves on fire.

“I need you to move,” Sam groans. He leans back against the back of the couch as his hands find your hips. “Mmm, that’s it,” he hums as he guides your hips up and down, “Take my cock so well.” He guides you in a slow, easy pace at first, but he’s soon demanding more.

Sam’s hips lift, driving himself into you as you ride him. Your left hand stays firmly in his hair as you clutch his shoulder with your right. The slap of skin on skin fills the room along with his grunts and your moans. Sam presses a hand to your chest and pushes you back slightly, allowing him to enter you at a new angle.

“Sam!” you shout as his cock slams into your g-spot again and again. You bite your lip as pressure builds in your stomach, a knot twisting and pulling tight.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his hand tightening around your hip as he pulls you down onto him. His rhythm falters as you pull his hair again. The hand he has on your chest slides up into your hair and pulls hard, making you cry out from the pleasurable pain.

The sensation only makes you ride him faster and harder. Sam grunts and groans, tugging your hair and pulling you down onto him, filling you over and over again at a rapid pace. He grunts your name as your walls pull tight around him, his cock twitching hard.

“That’s it, Sam,” you encourage as you feel him reaching his end, “Let me feel you cum.” Sam groans at your words, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, both of his hands moving to your back, “Y/N!” Sam shouts your name as his cock begins to pulse. He sits up straight and pulls you against him, his arms wrapping tightly around your body. His hips buck as he spills himself into the condom, the feeling bringing you to your high.

“Sam!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock. The knot in your stomach snaps, the pressure that had built up finally releasing. You continue to ride him, working you both through your highs as pleasure floods every inch of your body. Sam’s lips find yours and you kiss him deeply, both of your hands carding through his hair.

Slowly, your movements come to an end and you melt against Sam, your forehead resting against his. His fingertips trail lazily up and down your back, tracing random patterns. “How’s your back?” you ask him, brushing his hair back behind his ear.

“Much better, thank you,” Sam says, smiling before placing a quick kiss to your lips, “Did you still want to go out? I could maybe buy you a drink, take you on a date? We sort of did things backwards.”

“I’d like that,” you tell him, placing a butterfly kiss against his lips.

“And maybe afterward, I can bring you back and repay you for the help you’ve just given me,” Sam suggests.

“Even better,” you laugh, kissing him again, “I’d just need to get cleaned up a little, I’ll be right back.” Sam pulls you in for one last kiss before allowing you to slip from his lap.


End file.
